Too Short
by Brookester27
Summary: A Mitchsen oneshot of when Beca was too short to reach the top cabinet and it's contents. Aubrey/Beca. Rated T for language.


**Alright! I have two other Mitchsen oneshots I'm working on, one of which was prompted by bechloehuh (who just happens to be one of my favorite authors on here). And I've gotten amazing feedback on my Triple Treble drabbles so there will be more of that soon as well if anyone cares at all...**

**This short oneshot was inspired by a text post on tumblr:** _Imagine Person A of your OTP not being able to reach the top shelf, so Person B lifts them up so the can reach._ **Mitchsen isn't my OTP, but you know, why not just write it anyway?**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Aubrey jammed her key into the lock of the apartment she shared with her girlfriend of nearly two years. The door swung open and she stepped inside, shrugging off her jacket and kicking off her sneakers.

"Babe? I'm home and I come bearing food!" Aubrey called into the apartment.

"Do I smell Taco Bell?"

Beca traipsed out of their bedroom clad in her Batman pajama shorts, a black tank top that showed off certain assets, and her knee high Batman socks with the capes. Aubrey rolled her eyes at the sight of the caped socks, but happily received a quick kiss from the short brunette. She gave the plastic bag in her hand a slight shake to catch Beca's attention, which she was successful in. Beca made the move to grab for it, but Aubrey held it above her head, eliciting a pout from Beca.

"That's totally unfair," Beca said.

"Posen's don't play fair," Aubrey said smugly. She stepped around her girlfriend and plopped onto the couch, Beca quickly and eagerly following.

"You got the Locos Taco, right?" Beca demanded.

"Obvious." Aubrey pulled the aforementioned taco from the bag and handed it over before grabbing her own taco. She then dumped the remaining contents of the bag onto the coffee table in front of them, the contents just so happening to be packets of hot sauce. "I got the hot sauce, too."

Beca rummaged through the packets. "They're all mild. Why didn't you grab any fire ones?"

"This was all they had!" Aubrey exclaimed. "Besides, we still have that 'Satan's Spit' hot sauce that Jesse got you for your birthday."

Beca's eyes lit up at the mention of the sauce. She leapt to her feet and scurried to the kitchen, the little capes on her socks billowing out behind her. Aubrey grinned at the sight before turning on the TV and flipping through the channels until she found _Rizzoli and Isles_ playing.

"Hurry up, babe! _Rizzoli and Isles_ is on!" Aubrey called out to Beca.

"I don't know where the hell my sauce is!" Beca exclaimed.

Aubrey raised a questioning eyebrow to no one in particular. "It should be in the pantry!"

"It ain't there!"

Aubrey huffed and was about to get up to look for the damned sauce herself when she suddenly remembered that she had moved all of their sauces out of the pantry. "Oh! I forgot that I moved all the sauces to the cabinet above the microwave."

Beca closed the pantry door, crossing the kitchen to the cabinet that held her beloved hot sauce. The brunette reached for the handle, quickly coming to the realization that she was too short to reach. After standing on her tiptoes and giving and few hops, she had yet to even touch the cabinet. With a huff, Beca started climbing onto the counter top. She could've easily grabbed a chair, but you know, YOLO.

"What the _hell_ are you doing?" Aubrey demanded as she suddenly appeared in the doorframe.

Beca looked up to meet Aubrey's gaze, slowly sliding off the counter and back onto her feet. "Getting my sauce."

"Well, then let me-"

"No!" Beca interrupted. She gave her head a shake. "I'm nearly twenty-one, I'm getting this myself." The short brunette turned to face the cabinet. "I just have to figure out how the _hell_ I'm gonna do it."

Aubrey smirked and stepped behind the brunette. She placed her hands on Beca's hips and suddenly lifted her up high enough to reach into the cabinet. Beca snorted, but quickly grabbed her hot hot sauce. The blonde carefully set her girlfriend back onto her feet.

"Thanks for the lift," Beca murmured before pressing a kiss to Aubrey's lips. She cradled the bottle of sauce in her arms like a baby. "Now it's time to use this shit!"

* * *

**Okay... Hopefully this isn't absolute rubbish. It's not one of my best, but I think you people had enjoyed it. If not, feel free to correct me.**


End file.
